


Paper Airplane

by numptypitch



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numptypitch/pseuds/numptypitch
Summary: If you send off a paper airplane, it shall reach (or move in the direction of) your soulmate.A prompt I found when scrolling through tumblr.





	Paper Airplane

Growing up in the orphanages, Simon never had toys of his own. Aside from the red ball he had, nothing else was his to claim as his own. Simon spent a lot of time alone because all the other boys would avoid him and his weirdness. Meaning that Simon had to find a way to entertain himself. He would often take walks around the neighborhood rather than staying cooped up in the home to avoid death due to boredom.

One day, as he was casually strolling the streets, he saw a man with his son sitting on a park bench. The father was folding a piece of paper as his son sat patiently next to him. Not a minute later, the father showed his son the paper airplane he had created. His son seemed confused as to what seemed so special about it. The father threw it into the air, and the airplane glided along with the light breeze before crashing down. His son squealed with glee as he rushed to the fallen airplane...

Penny shook Simon’s arm to get him to stop daydreaming and pay attention in class. Simon smiled sheepishly at Penny. It was normal for him to doze off. Simon wasn’t sure why he thought of the man and his son all of a sudden. There wasn’t anything particular about that memory that would cause Simon to remember it to this day still. 

Simon sighed as he tried to listen to the lecture but like most of the time, he just couldn't. And it frustrated him. He could feel his magic bubbling at his frustration, and Penny side glanced him once before continuing to take notes. 

For no particular reason other than just trying to calm down, he ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and began to fold it just like the man had. Simon’s plane wasn’t as nice as the man’s, but it still had the same shape, more or less. Simon waited until the teacher had their backs to them, and threw the paper airplane towards the hallway. 

Everything was going fine until the paper airplane turned around halfway from its original course and flew towards Baz. Simon had no idea why the plane turned around. It’s not like he used magic to make it fly. But then again, when does anything normal ever happen to him?

The paper airplane landed right in front of Baz. Despite Baz being in the back and the opposite direction of the plane's originally intended route. Baz looked down at the paper airplane in front of him before making eye contact with him. All he did was raise an eyebrow. Baz reached to unfold the airplane as if Simon had written something on the inside. But as soon as Baz touched it, it disappeared in a poof. 

It was at that moment when Baz looked caught off guard. For the first time, ever. Simon saw Baz’s guard down, and he looked... startled? Confused? Hopeful? But why? Then it dawns on Simon that this is probably all part of one of his plots. Yes, that must be it. But then why did he seem so confused and caught off guard?

After class, Baz disappeared before Simon could put his things away. Simon waited for Penny, and together they walked out of the classroom. Simon explained it all again to Penny, who didn’t see what had happened because of her note-taking. Penny stood straighter and said they should go to the library to find out what happened. Simon sighed. Dinner was in ten minutes. If they went to the library, they would be late for dinner. And Simon hated missing meal times. 

Simon sat at one of the tables as Penny came and went dropping off books in front of Simon. 

‘Magick of love”  
“Love spells and potions”  
“A history on soulmates”

Simon was confused as to why Penny was choosing books about love and how it connected to his airplane flying towards Baz. 

“Okay, I have a few theories as to why the airplane flew towards Baz, but I’m not sure as to how it may have worked with you. Since you say, you didn’t actually say a spell. But you’re not going to like the first one.”

“What does this have to do with love though? Wait, why won’t I like your theory?” Simon asked suspiciously, and Penny looked away for a minute. Which only caused Simon to grow more anxious. 

“Simon, there’s a spell that enchants paper airplanes. The paper airplane then flies to the person your heart most desires.” Penny says with a slight smile on her lips. Simon gapes at her. 

“No. No, it can’t be! Penny, he’s evil! He’s my mortal enemy! He’s a vampire Penny! I can’t be- I - I can’t be in- No.” Simon says, unable to say those words out loud. Simon wasn’t in love with Baz! That was impossible! 

“Simon listen, it makes sense. You both had always had this chemistry that no one else had, the two of you are just so stubborn. I’m surprised I didn’t think of this before.” Penny says as if it makes perfect sense. 

“You said that was one theory, what are the others?” Simon asked desperately. The idea of loving Baz was getting to him. He always did wonder how Baz’s hair would feel if he ran his fingers through it. What his grey eyes looked like close up, if they had any speck of color besides gray. He did think Baz was good looking. And good at football, and fucking ruthless. But this didn’t mean he had feelings for Baz, did it?

Penny pursed her lips. “Well, there’s also the fact that your magic can be...unpredictable at times. The paper airplane might have been guided by what you were thinking. You said you wanted the airplane to go through the door, and you were focused on that. But then you thought of Baz or saw him out of the corner of your eye, and your attention moved from the door to Baz.” Simon sighed, he could deal with that, but something was off about that theory. “But Penny, I panicked when it started changing direction. If it really was guided because of me, then it should have changed direction when I began to panic. Right?” Penny thought for a second before speaking again. “Well, you could make another airplane and try to use the proper spell and see what happens. It could have been attention or love. The only way to find out is by casting ‘Follow your heart’ and see where the plane lands.” 

“But Pen, What if-what if it doesn’t land on Agatha but Baz?” Simon said. 

“Then you talk to Baz about it. He’s your soulmate.” Penny said as if it were so obvious.

“But Penny, what if Baz isn’t my soulmate. Has that ever happened? To have a one-sided soulmate?” Simon said, his voice shaking.

Penny took his hand in hers. “Si, those cases are rare. There are very few cases of those happening. If Baz is your soulmate, then you’re definitely his.” Penny said with an encouraging smile. Simon took a deep breath and took a piece of paper out of his bag and began to fold it. 

“Follow your heart.” Simon barely whispered to the paper airplane in front of him. The airplane shook and began floating next to Simon. Penny squeezed his shoulder. “Go follow it.”

Simon stood up and began following the paper airplane out of the library. He wondered where it would take him. Where would Baz be? 

The paper airplane bobbed up and down the corridor and out of the castle into the Wavering Wood. It didn’t take long until the paper airplane stopped in front of Baz who was sitting on the ground reading a book. 

Simon wanted to say he felt upset by this because it meant that he and Agatha weren't meant to be. But in reality, Simon just felt relieved. 

“Snow,” Baz said as he laid on this back and continued reading. Not once looking over at Simon. 

Simon had no idea what to say. ‘Hey were soulmates, crazy right?’ No, he couldn’t say it. Even if he had, no words would have come out. So all he did was lay down next to Baz, not quite touching but if he turned to look at him, he’d be close enough to kiss him. Crowley, Simon wanted to kiss him. Just twenty minutes ago, if you’d had asked Simon if he wanted to kiss Baz, he would have called you insane. But now, that idea didn’t sound so crazy. He wondered how Baz’s lips would feel against Simon’s. Would they be the same as girls? Are boys lips softer? What does Baz taste like? 

Simon felt himself blushing at that last though. 

“Snow, why are you so close to me? I could be plotting your demise right this instant. You’re alone in the woods with me, not the wisest move in your part. But then again, you are an idiot.” Baz sneered, still not once glancing at Simon. 

“Baz, don’t act stupid. I know you know.” Simon said starting to get irritated at Baz’s words. 

“I don’t have the slightest clue as to what you are referring to Snow.” Said Baz as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, discarding his book to the side. 

Simon could smell the smoke surrounding him. And without thinking, he was on top of Baz. And acting purely out of impulse, he leaned down and kissed Baz. 

Baz had his mouth slightly open already with an insult halfway out, but it died when Simon’s lips were on his. Simon gripped Baz’s shirt and then moved his hands to his neck and then his hair. Crowley, Baz's hair was so soft. And so were his lips. His skin was smooth and cold to the touch. And all Simon could think of was ’why didn’t he do this sooner?’ 

Simon broke the kiss, and he could hear Baz whimper, and it caused something to stir deep inside Simon. Simon just smiled and looked down at Baz who was finally looking back at him. Baz looked beautiful under the moonlight. 

Baz stroke Simon’s cheek with a soft smile. And Simon couldn’t help but smile wider. “Guess you’re my soulmate, Snow,” Baz said.

“And you’re ok with that?” Simon asked with a small voice. His paranoid feelings from earlier coming back. What if Baz turns and makes fun of Simon, saying how he wasn’t Simon’s soulmate and leaving Simon there alone. But all Baz did was sit up and put his hands on either side of Simon’s face. “I’ve been in love with you Simon since I could remember.” And this time, Baz kissed him, and it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if this is trash. I wrote this to help me fall asleep and get into the groove of writing fanfiction. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, I'll try to fix them as much as I can. I'll improve in time. :)


End file.
